La Femme
by SomeCoolName
Summary: "Je crois que j'ai toujours été une femme. Pas une fille, une femme. " [Participation au Challenge d'octobre du Collectif NONAME]


**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Le texte que je poste aujourd'hui est une réponse au challenge du mois d'octobre du Collectif NONAME "Au féminin". Thème proposé par moi-même quand je me suis rendue compte que nous (moi la première) écrivions beaucoupbeaucoup sur des hommes alors qu'il y a beaucoupbeaucoup à dire sur les femmes. J'ai également réalisé que dans ce magnifique fandom qu'est Sherlock BBC j'ai écrit sur tous les personnages sauf sur Irene Adler, alors que niveau coolitude et sexytude on atteint quand même des sommets. Erreur réparée avec ce texte écrit juste avant que le thème ne se finisse, donc pour une fois, pas de fic à chapitres, mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira néanmoins et _hey !_ si c'est le cas, y'a la petite case en bas pour le dire !  
Pour répondre à ma propre question "Quelles sont les femmes qui vous inspirent le plus ou vous ont le plus marqué" : je commencerai en parlant de ma mère. Je ne vais pas expliquer le pourquoi de la chose (surtout sur mon compte FanFiction, lolz.) mais avoir grandis avec un tel modèle de bonté, de gentillesse et d'amour, sera pour toujours la plus grande richesse qu'on puisse m'offrir.  
Simone Veil, parce que la femme. Parce que les camps. Parce que la politique. Parce que la loi Veil. Parce que l'Académie Française.  
Emma Watson, parce que la femme. Parce que l'actrice. Parce que l'ONU.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

 **Bêta :** mon bras droit, mon Se... euh, ma **Maya Holmes**.

* * *

Je crois que j'ai toujours été une femme. Pas une fille, une _femme_.

Ça remonte à des souvenirs un peu flous, légers et volages. À une robe, sans doute. Un déguisement, trop long, cousu de fils que je ne voyais pas, dont je ne comprenais pas toute l'importance. Une couleur, jaune. La première image dont je me rappelle vraiment, c'est à un anniversaire et je suis déguisée en princesse. Je me souviens que je me sentais belle, entourée d'Indiennes et de sorcières. Elles ont ri, je crois, quand elles ont vu ma longue jupe toucher le sol, elles déjà accrochées à des branches, à se hisser dans des arbres. Mais j'étais une princesse et les princesses ont un royaume, alors, j'étais plus forte qu'elles. Il y a encore cette image très claire dans ma tête, mes mains qui entourent le tissu jaune et le soulèvent, avant de suivre une autre enfant entre les branches, devant des yeux surpris. J'avais grimpé plus haut qu'elles.

La suite des années est plus claire, ce n'est pas difficile de se souvenir de la première fois que j'ai retiré mon tricot de peau et que j'ai vu deux formes sur ma poitrine. Pas des seins à proprement parlé, plus deux bosses, frappées par l'adolescence qui m'était tombée dessus. Le bleu sur mes yeux n'était pas un cocard, juste un peu de fard à paupières. Quand la vie est violente, il faut savoir la rendre belle.

Alors je me suis regardée grandir et me former, avant Cassie et Emma, plus jeunes que moi et pas encore prêtes pour comprendre. J'ai arrêté ma mère qui voulait m'acheter un vêtement : c'était à moi de décider comment m'habiller, maintenant que j'étais consciente que ce que le regard des autres impliquait. Des tee-shirt plus moulants, des jeans plus bas. Des sous-vêtements en dentelles, quand ça a été la mode, puisque je suivais ce qu'il se faisait, peut-être un peu aveuglée par des magazines aux pages trop brillantes ou par la télévision avec des actrices bien trop belles pour réellement exister.

Mais autour de moi, les autres filles de seize ans ont commencé à laisser dépasser les strings de leur jeans. Un brin provocatrices, avec seulement un petit bout de tissu rose, mauve ou blanc. J'aimais déjà leurs courbes, la finesse de leurs gestes, la dentelle que je voyais sur leurs seins quand on se changeait ensemble dans les vestiaires après le sport. Mais ce tout petit bout de dentelle a cassé, jour après jour, une idée que je m'étais faite sans m'en rendre compte, l'idée même de la féminité. Et puis, quelqu'un m'a demandé, " _Pourquoi on ne voit pas le tien qui dépasse ?_ ".

"Parce que je ne porte rien en-dessous."

C'était vrai. Et j'ai compris dans son regard ce qui m'était étranger jusqu'alors. Je n'avais pas besoin de costume pour être une femme.

J'ai fini le lycée et suis rentrée à la fac, trop loin de la maison pour continuer à vivre avec maman et mes soeurs. Alors j'ai trouvé un petit appartement dans lequel il y eut des fêtes, des filles et des orgasmes à la fois. Je n'ai pas réussi à toucher leurs sexes d'abord, trop impressionnée par la taille de leurs seins, par leur parfum et la douceur de l'intérieur de leurs cuisses. L'alcool a aidé au début, jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'être consciente de tout soit plus forte que le besoin de noyer une gêne de toute façon inutile. J'ai embrassé et fait jouir. J'ai joui en retour. Nue, toujours.

J'ai passé les partiels, j'ai été fière de mes notes et ai rendu ma mère fière à son tour. La finance, c'était intéressant. Pas assez pour me dire que j'étais heureuse.

Je suis rentrée chez maman, un Noël, trop chargée de cadeaux pour mes petites soeurs pour ne pas avoir besoin qu'un taxi me prenne de la gare jusqu'à chez elles. On a parlé, un thé à la main, sous la couverture, en regardant _The Stepford Wives_ avec Katharine Ross et je lui ai dit que ma vie m'allait. Mais que je n'étais pas _épanouie_. Maman m'a demandé ce qui m'épanouissait, sans me demander dans quel métier je voulais me lancer, et je n'ai pas pu lui répondre tout ce qui me venait en tête :

Ma bouche contre une autre.  
Ma langue sur des seins.  
Mes doigts entre des cuisses.

Mon prénom murmuré comme d'autres prient.

Et enfin, _enfin_ , l'orgasme. L'abandon. La renaissance.

On a regardé la fin du film sans parler, sans trembler parce qu'on connaissait déjà la chute. Avant d'aller se coucher, ma mère m'a dit "On a qu'une vie, Irene. Et je ne t'ai pas élevée pour gâcher la tienne."

J'ai passé mon diplôme et j'ai créé un blog, un samedi, avec Rachel qui s'y connaissait mieux que moi. On a mis des photos de moi, sans robe de princesse jaune, sans string, sans Converse. Nue.

Dans les emails reçus, Rachel et moi avons ri des commentaires qui qualifiaient mes lèvres de " _bouche à pipes"_. C'était sans doute dit comme une insulte, mais nous on voyait ça comme la preuve qu'elle servait à quelque chose, contrairement à d'autres personnes qui ne savent utiliser leur bouche que pour dire des conneries. Et puis il y a eu des demandes de rendez-vous. J'ai fixé mon prix.

En deux ans, j'ai vu tellement de corps et d'esprits nus que j'ai fini par croire au divin. Pas à quelque chose d'aussi premier degré qu'un Dieu, mais plus à la beauté extatique et primaire créée par la rencontre éphémère de deux corps. Ou de trois. Parfois quatre, quand nous avons tous la chance de nous être rencontrés et de vouloir vivre cette expérience unique. Je les ai tous aimés, si fort, que des portes se sont ouvertes dans leurs âmes, des portes dont mon esprit a dû fabriquer lui-même la clé, pour aller plus loin, jusque dans les souvenirs, jusque dans les traumatismes, jusque dans le gouffre de l'inconscient. Et j'y ai découvert la douleur.

Celle si légère qu'on ne la reconnaît parfois jamais, celle imposée à coup de mains, à coup de coups. Celle des mots, peut-être la pire de toutes. Celle que personne n'a jamais demandée.

J'ai domptée la mienne en maîtrisant la leur. Parce que dans l'amour que nous avons créé, dans le sexe que nous avons partagé, il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que le respect.

Et enfin, je me suis épanouie.

Les choses ont beaucoup changées maintenant. Rachel a son appartement et moi, ma propre chambre dans ma maison à Belgravia. J'en ai acheté une pour ma mère, au bord de la mer. Je vais la voir tous les weekend.

Entre mes draps, il y a des gens que je voyais avant dans des magazines ou à la télé. J'ai des contrats, des obligations professionnelles. Tout est un peu plus compliqué. Mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser alors que je range le blush que je viens de mettre sur ses joues. J'ai déjà peint ses lèvres de rouge et maintenant j'approche le mascara de ses yeux.

"Non, je déteste quand tu approches ce truc de mes yeux."

Je soupire.

"Tu veux le mettre toi-même ?"

"... Oui."

Jim prend le mascara et se tourne pour attraper un petit miroir qui traîne sur le lit. Je m'allonge, la tête soutenue par ma main et le regarde. Il est presque entièrement maquillé maintenant, ses yeux sont charbonneux et mon parfum sur sa peau a une saveur particulière. Je caresse sa cuisse pendant qu'il finit la dernière touche.

"Ton mascara est bien mieux que le mien. Le mien fait des pâtés," Jim grimace en me regardant.

"C'est parce que ça ne se conserve pas bien. C'est mieux d'en changer tous les quatre mois."

"Je déteste le mascara."

Je cache mon sourire en jouant avec ma mâchoire. Jim déteste tout de toute façon. Je me redresse un peu plus dans le lit et colle mon dos nu contre les coussins.

"Viens," je murmure en touchant ses genoux et il vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur mon bassin. Il a gardé son boxer noir, je lui prêterai une robe dès qu'il me le demandera. Ma main caresse son menton et remonte sur ses joues rougies par le blush, il détourne la tête, hautain.

"Je ne suis pas lesbienne."

Je me concentre sur le chèque qu'il m'a promis pour ne pas laisser mes yeux faire un tour complet dans mes orbites.

"Sebby veut pas qu'on adopte," il soupire dramatiquement avant de s'allonger sur moi, avant de me regarder de ses yeux de petit chiot battu.

"Ah bon ? Etrange…" je réponds distraitement en caressant ses cheveux bruns, mes ongles rouges apparaissant et disparaissant parfois.

"En plus, je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait avoir des jumeaux, comme ça y'aurait pas eu de jaloux, on en aurait eu chacun un à s'occuper. Tu sais comment je les aurais appelés ?"

"Eddy et Nelson," je souris, parce qu'il y a des centaines de sujets qui nous séparent Jim et moi, mais Céline Dion est peut-être le seul sur lequel nos âmes se coordonnent.

"Oui…" il ronronne presque, en fermant les yeux.

"Tu me prendrais comme marraine ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne pense jamais à toi tu sais, je t'oublie dès que je quitte ta maison puisque ton existence ne sert pas à grand chose - rapport au fait que tu es une femme."

J'arrête mes caresses. Jim est comme la majorité des hommes qui ont des bouches (pas à pipes, a priori) qui sortent des conneries aussi grosses que leur virilité est minuscule, de ceux là qui se frottent dans le métro à des courbes féminines ou qui agressent quand le noir tombe. De ces hommes qui se répètent qu'ils n'aiment pas les femmes parce qu'ils ont compris qu'ils n'ont _rien_ qui leur ressemble. Mais qui le désire si fort, jusqu'à ce que certain d'entre eux enfilent des robes et maquillent leurs visages - _n'est-ce pas Jim_. Plus un homme s'éloigne de la femme plus il s'éloigne de l'humanité tout entière, ça, j'en suis persuadée.

"Céline est une femme."

"Oui mais elle, elle n'est pas comme les autres."

"Personne n'est comme les autres."

Je baisse un peu la tête pour le regarder et il ouvre ses yeux, il a une petite moue désolée sur ses lèvres rouges.

"Tu es naïve."

"Et toi, tu es bien trop sûr de toi." Ma main pince la peau de son cou, il frissonne.

" _D'accord_ , j'y réfléchirai…" il soupire lourdement, comme un gamin mal élevé. "Le parrain sera Sherlock de toute façon."

"Sera quoi ?"

Cette fois, un large sourire déforme son visage et le voilà, Moriarty, qui se réveille. Mais il ne me fait pas peur, quand il est nu. Jim n'est pas comme moi, lui a besoin d'un costume pour être complet. Il se redresse et reste assis sur mon bassin.

"Sera _qui_. Sherlock Holmes. Est-ce que tu veux jouer, Irene ? Moi j'ai trouvé un nouveau jouet et je peux te le prêter, si tu veux. Oh _oui_ , j'aimerai beaucoup que tu t'amuses avec."

Il prend son portable parmi le maquillage sur le lit et tapote dessus avant de me le tendre. C'est la photo d'un homme, trentenaire, brun avec un visage long et étrange. Pas repoussant. Attirant, mais sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec lui ?" je lui demande et il m'explique en détails.

Je l'écoute sans l'interrompre mais en moi, il y a quelque chose qui se répète, l'écho d'une phrase que je ne lui dirai pas à haute voix : je ne _jouerai_ pas avec Sherlock Holmes, parce que la vie n'a jamais été une cour de récré pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été une fille. J'ai toujours été une femme. Chaque chose qu'il me raconte sur Sherlock Holmes m'intrigue, excite mon cerveau avant mon corps. Tout ce qui se rapporte à cet homme semble tenir de la réflexion et je veux en savoir plus, puisque je connais ce langage et que j'ai envie de le parler avec lui. Et puis, peut-être que ma langue ne sera pas utile que pour un dialogue.

On organise la rencontre avec le détective. J'ai des vieilles photos qui trainent, un petit scandale ne m'a jamais dérangé. Ça ne sera pas facile, peut-être que cette fois, ça sera moi qui me retrouvera avec des menottes autour des poignets et pas pour finir dans un lit. C'est encore moi qui risque le plus dans cette histoire, puisque Jim Moriarty a cette particularité très masculine qui est d'envahir tout l'espace, sans jamais s'impliquer, avec la passivité la plus agressive qu'on ait rarement vu sur Terre. À part peut-être chez les paons, qui montrent qu'ils en _ont une grosse_ , pour ne pas montrer qu'ils ne savent rien faire d'autre que de la montrer à chaque occasion.

Et puis Jim commence à trop parler de cet Holmes et ça m'ennuie. Je lui fais enfiler une robe et lui répète qu'il est très beau - _belle_ \- pour combler n'importe quel besoin que son passé a marqué en lui (et dont je ne veux aucun détail).

Finalement, la vie de femme, c'est comme grimper un arbre en robe. C'est un peu plus difficile à faire qu'en jeans, mais c'est faisable. C'est un challenge et c'est encore plus gratifiant quand on arrive au sommet.

Et c'est infiniment plus beau.

* * *

 **Note :** cet OS se situe après le chapitre 9 de ma fic sur Jim Moriarty, _D'Eux_ , parce que j'aime imaginer que tout ceci se passe dans le même univers. Kissou kissou.


End file.
